A segunda chance
by angelator
Summary: Depois dela se declarar e ele dizer não a cabeça dela fica tão confusa que ela resolve se fechar novamente mais que isso ela resolve ir embora de Washington Anos depois ela volta e percebe que tudo mudou, sera que ela vai conseguir se adaptar novamente? e booth sera que ainda a ama?
1. Chapter 1

A segunda chance

Ela chegou em casa chorando as lagrimas que tinham começado a cair em não mais de 15 minutos ainda deixavam seu rastro. Porque ele tinha dito "não" a ela? porque ele amava mais a Hannah?  
-Ora não é obviou Temperance? Hannah é espontânea divertida e com certeza ela deve saber falar sobre outras coisas alem de mortes assas inatos e ossos - ela falava para si mesma - E ele ama ela e não tem como você mudar isso - As lagrimas voltaram a cair de seus olhos  
Ela foi caminhando para o banheiro deixando as peças de roupa pelo caminho, quando finalmente adentrou no comodo só restava as roupas intimas, ligou o chuveiro e tomou um longo banho. Vestiu um roupão de ceda e foi se deitar, mais só deitar mesmo porque ela passou a noite em claro lamentando o dia em que ela disse que não iria conseguir ama-lo do mesmo jeito, agora ela via o quanto estava errada  
Dia seguinte  
Brennan levantou foi até o guarda roupas e escolheu uma roupa para ir ao trabalho, optou por uma calça social uma blusa de ceda vermelha e um salto alto preto, decidiu que não queria fazer café iria até o diner e comeria algo  
POV BRENNAN  
Eu tinha acabado de chegar ao diner, abri a porta e fui até o balcão pedi um café forte e virei para a mesa que nós dois costumamos nos sentar e os vi, eles estavam sentados um do lado do outro rindo e comendo omelete, decidi ir para o laboratório sem o café não iria aguentar ver aquela cena sem chorar, mais hannah foi mais rápida e percebeu minha presença  
-DR. Brennan? - disse a loira vindo ao meu encontro, me virei devagar, sera que ele tinha contado a ela?  
-Oi - comprimente  
-Oi, sente-se conosco  
-Não obrigado, tenho que ir ao laboratório  
-Bobagem, eu sei que já terminaram o caso, sente-se conosco  
Eu caminhei até a mesa e me sentei de frente para eles  
-Conte a novidade seeley  
-Que novidade? - pergunto curiosa  
-Eu e seeley vamos nos casar ele me pediu em casamento ontem a noite e eu aceitei não é ótimo?  
Eu gelei, paralisei, fiquei em estado de choque tudo que eu queria era sair correndo dali e chorar, chorar até não poder mais, mas tudo que eu fiz foi dizer - fico feliz pelos os dois, e espero que sejam felizes - era óbvio para booth que eu estava mentindo ele me conhecia como ninguém, tanto que quando disse tal frase ele me olhou serio e abaixou o olhar  
-Aqui esta seu café doutora - diz a gentil garçonete me tirando de meu devaneio  
-Obrigada - pego o café da mão dela e o meu telefone toca  
-Alo?  
-Alo bren, você esta bem?  
-oi ange, sim eu estou bem - menti - porque não estaria?  
-Eu te liguei umas 20 vezes ontem a noite e você não me atendeu  
-Desculpe ange tinha colocado o meu celular no silencioso, mas o que você queria?  
-Nada, só saber se estava bem  
-Estou sim  
-Ótimo você pode passar na minha sala quando chegar? É importante  
-Claro estou indo para ai  
-Ok te espero aqui tchau  
-Tchau - desliguei e voltei a encarar o casal a minha frente - Bom eu tenho que ir angela precisa de mim  
-Esta tudo bem com ela? - perguntou booth  
-Sim - foi tudo que eu disse antes de deixar o casal sozinho.  
Quando eu cheguei ao laboratório a primeira coisa que fiz foi ir até a sala da angela encontrei ela sentada no sofá  
-Angie? O que queria comigo? - digo entrando na sala  
-Que bom que chegou brennan precisamos conversar, sente-se  
Eu a obedeci parecia serio  
-Brennan o que esta acontecendo? Primeiro você fala que a vitima de assassinato é igual a você, depois você não atende minhas ligações, e quando eu pergunto o porque você diz que colocou o celular no silencioso coisa que você nunca faz, porque esta mentindo para mim?  
-Angie eu não estou mentindo para você, eu só estava cansada precisava descansar  
-Bren você sabe que pode me contar qualquer coisa certo? - diz ela se aproximando  
-sim angie eu sei  
-Ótimo - diz se levantando - A cam pediu para você passar na sala dela, parece que também quer conversar com você  
-Ok estou indo lá - digo me dirigindo a saída mas na porta eu paro e falo - Ange?  
-Sim?  
-Obrigada por se preocupar comigo  
-Que tipo de amiga seria se não me preocupasse? - Tive certeza que aquela era uma pergunta retorica  
Eu sai do escritório da angela e fui em direção ao da cam, a encontrei falando ao telefone  
-Sim, claro eu aviso tchau - ela desligou o telefone e olhou para mim  
-Olá doutora brennan  
-Oi cam, a angela disse que queria conversar comigo  
-Sim, eu queria saber se você conseguiu alguma prova nova?  
-Sim, na verdade já resolvi o assassinato e booth já foi prender o assassino  
-Hó, isso quer dizer que fechamos o caso?  
-Creio que sim  
-Ótimo  
Eu estava saindo da sala quando ouvi cam dizer  
-Ha doutora brennan mais uma coisa  
-Sim?  
-Booth pediu para eu convidar todos para o jantar de noivado dele com hannah  
-Hó mas já? - digo espantada não esperava por isso  
-pois é, parece que ele realmente a ama - diante a frase sinto meus olhos se encherem de lagrimas - o jantar é semana que vem as 21:00  
-Ok, obrigada - saio o mais rápido possível da sala da cam, não queria que ela me visse chorando, chego ao meu escritório, fecho a porta me sento no sofá e desabo a chorar, Porque? Porque isso tinha que estar acontecendo comigo? Me pergunto mentalmente e então volto a chorar  
-Bren eu queria...- diz angela entrando em minha sala, eu coloco as mão no rosto para ela não ver que eu estou chorando - brennan esta chorando? - Ela vem em minha direção e se senta ao meu lado  
-Não - digo ainda derramando lagrimas insistentes  
-Então diga isso olhando para mim - Ela retira as minhas mão do meu rosto, deixando minha face vermelha a mostra  
-O que aconteceu bren? - diz ela me dando um abraço, eu não digo nada só enterro meu rosto em seu ombro e volto a chorar, eu praticamente desabo não aguento toda a raiva tristeza e revolta parecem estar entaladas em minha garganta, sinto ange passar a mão sobe meus cabelos e falar bem baixo no meu ouvido  
-Vai ficar tudo bem, eu vou cuidar de você  
E tudo que eu respondo é -Eu o amo tanto ange, porque? Porque ele não me ama mais? Porque ele prefere ela? O que eu tenho de errado? Qual meu problema?  
Ela levanta minha cabeça me fazendo a encarar  
-Ei brennan olhe para mim, nunca ouse pensar que você é o problema  
E me abraça forte e pela primeira vez desde que eu voltei da minha viagem eu me sinto protegida. Quando tudo fica mais calmo os soluços param a respiração começa a voltar ao normal eu falo  
-Eu falei com ele ontem e sabe o que ele me disse? Eu estou com hannah agora e ela não é um premio de consolação, eu a amo...Eu a amo? Ele conhece ela a quanto tempo para dizer que a ama? Sendo que a primeira vez que ele se declarou para mim foi depois de 5 anos, e mesmo assim ele não me disse que me amava, e sabe o que é o pior? Eu confiei nele, contei a ele todos os meus segredos, me abri com ele diversas vezes, e para que? Apenas para ele me machucar e me abandonar como todos fizeram  
-Pérai brennan me explica essa historia direito, como assim sendo que a primeira vez que ele se declarou foi depois de 5 anos?  
-É ange, ele se declarou para mim antes de viajarmos, mas eu disse que tinha medo de perder o que eu tinha com ele, de perder nossa amizade só para ter um relacionamento, relacionamentos são falhos - voltei a derramar lagrimas  
Angela não disse nada apenas me deu mais um abraço  
-Ele nos convidou, para o jantar de noivado, vai ser semana que vem as 21:00  
-Eu não acredito que ele teve coragem de pedir ela em casamento depois de você se declarar para ele, você se declarou antes dele a pedir em casamento certo?  
-Sim ange, ele não havia pedido ela em casamento quando eu me declarei  
-Sinto muito querida  
-É ange eu também  
ALGUNS DIAS DEPOIS  
Eu estava no limbo examinando alguns osso fazia 4 dias que não via o booth eu tentava ficar o mais longe possível dele e quando não tinja jeito eu sempre procurava ficar com mais uma pessoa alem dele, não nos falávamos mais e quando nos falávamos eu era totalmente fria e objetiva, eu o tratava como se nunca tivéssemos sido sequer amigos, como se ele não soubesse os meus medos e segredos, eu estava destraida quando ouvi  
-Bones nós precisamos conversar  
-Eu estou trabalhando  
-Esse cara já esta morro não vai fazer diferença alguns minutos  
-Eu já disse que estou trabalhando se quiser falar comigo, ligar para mim mais tarde e marque um horário  
-marque um horario? Desde quando eu preciso marcar um horário para falar com você bones?  
-Desde quando não somos mais amigos  
-como assim não somos mais amigos? Ainda somos amigos bones, sabe o mesmo booth e brennan de sempre  
NÃO - Gritei o interrompendo - não somos mais o mesmos booth você mudou  
-não, eu não mudei  
-mudou sim, o booth que eu conhecia saia comigo para tomar algo depois de cada caso encerrado, o booth que eu conhecia me contava segredos, e nele eu podia confiar, ele era a unica pessoa que eu podia realmente confiar, mas ele se foi, ele ficou lá no Afeganistão e o booth que esta hoje na minha frente eu não conheço, ele pode ter a mesma aparência a mesma voz e o mesmo jeito de falar mas eu não o conheço, não de verdade, agora com licença que eu estou trabalhando? -disse eu voltando a atenção ao cranio da vitima do seculo 18  
E lá se foi ele, mais uma vez me deixando sozinha, como vinha fazendo depois da volta ao Afeganistão, eu sei que eu tinha pedido para ele sair, mais, eu acho que não estava triste pelo fato dele sair e sim pelo fato de ele não ser mais o mesmo, pelo fato de ele nem ter tentado argumentar comigo  
As horas foram passando e antes que eu percebesse já era a hora de ir  
Eu estava prestes a sair do jeffersonian quando meu celular toca era enry um velho amigo, ele também é antropólogo mais não de Washington, ele mora na Austrália e é antropólogo lá  
-Alo?  
-Oi tempe sabe quem fala?  
-Claro enry, a quanto tempo não nos falamos? 4 meses?  
-Na verdade 5, eu queria te convidar para tomar alguma coisa, sabe só conversar e desfrutar de uma boa companhia, aceita o convite?  
-Eu não sabia que estava em Washington, claro que eu aceito o convite onde você esta?  
-Sabe o bar que abriu perto do prédio do FBI?  
-Sim sei onde fica, estou indo para aí  
-Tá vou te esperar aqui, até daqui a pouco  
-Até  
Eu desliguei entrei no meu carro e dirigi até o bar  
Ao chegar notei que o bar era aconchegante perfeito para um jantar entre família ou amigos, e aquilo por incrível que pareça me fez lembrar de booth  
Eu me aproximei da mesa em que ele estava sentado  
-Oi tempe - ele se levantou e me abraçou  
-Oi enry como vai- digo me sentando  
-Bem obrigado, e você?  
-Eu já tive dias melhores  
-O que aconteceu?  
-Olha sinceramente eu não quero falar sobre isso  
-Tudo bem não esta mais aqui quem falou, vamos mudar de assunto como vai o trabalho?  
-Bem, acabei de fechar um caso do seculo 18  
-Fico feliz...Sabe tempe, eu te ligue para te fazer um convite  
-E qual seria?  
-Você quer ir para a Austrália e trabalhar lá  
-Como assim?  
-Você quer ir morar na Austrália e trabalhar lá?  
-Não enry, é que eu tenho uma vida aqui, tenho amigos família e eu não quero me separar deles pelo menos não agora  
-Tudo bem você é quem sabe  
Nós dois conversamos rimos nos divertimos e pela primeira vez em meses eu conseguiu pensar em outra coisa alem de booth, mais foi por um breve momento, porque eu lembrei dele novamente quando o vi entrar pela porta do bar com hannah  
Oi bones - Disse se aproximando de mim  
Oi booth, oi hannah  
Oi dr brennan, quem é seu amigo?  
Esse é enry, enry esses são seeley booth, e a namorada dele hannah burley  
Noiva - Ela me corrigiu  
Claro noiva me desculpe ainda tenho que me acostumar com a ideia  
Eles resolveram se sentar conosco, depois de um tempo vendo os dois juntos felizes eu comecei a me sentir enjoada e com vontade de chorar  
-Com licença eu vou tomar um ar estou enjoada  
-Tá tudo bem bones?  
-Sim - Sai o mais rápido possível do bar encostei-me na parede e comecei a chorar, porque? Porque tinha que ser tão difícil esquecer ele? Porque eu não podia simplesmente esquece-lo?  
Ouvi a porta do bar se abrir mais não dei muita importância, a final as coisas estavam indo tão mal que não tinha como piorar  
-Tempe você esta chorando? - eu estava errada as coisas tinham como piorar  
-Não enry eu estou só enjoada  
-Não não está, você esta chorando, porque?  
-Ha enry - Fui até ele e o abracei, ele retribuiu e eu comecei a chorar, não conseguia segurar, era mais forte do que eu - Eu o amo tanto, porque tem de ser tão difícil? - Ele não disse nada apenas passou as mãos pelo meu cabelo tentando me acalmar. Quando finalmente eu consegui me acalmar ele me perguntou  
-É ele não é?  
-É - era inútil negar - Eu o amo mais ele vai se casar, eu não posso destruir a felicidade dele, principalmente se ele ama outra  
-Espera ele disse que ama ela?  
-Sim ele falou que estava com ela e que a amava  
-Você ama seu pai?  
-Como assim?  
-Só responda você ama seu pai?  
-Sim  
-E você vai casar com ele?  
-Não - Ele me olhou com um olhar sugestivo e eu entendi - Acho que sei o que esta querendo dizer  
-E o que eu quero dizer?  
-Quer dizer que o fato dele a amar não quer dizer que a ame romanticamente  
-Exatamente  
-Mais como vou ter certeza se ele a ama romanticamente  
-Ciumes  
-Como assim?  
Ele me puxou para mais perto e me contou o plano tenho de admitir nunca tinha pensado em fazer ciumes em um homem para o ter mais agora até que eu não achava uma má ideia  
Entramos no bar e nos sentamos após um tempo a musica set fire to the rain começou a tocar  
-Quer dançar tempe?  
-Claro -Quando a musica estava quase no fim hannah se levantou e foi em direção ao banheiro deixando booth sozinho eu fui até o ouvido de enry e sussurrei - É hora do show, ele se afastou um pouco nossos rostos e então me beijou, da onde eu estava conseguia ver a reação sem que ele percebesse e pelo o que eu estava vendo ele não gostou nem um pouco do beijo, eu não pude deixar de sorrir fazendo com que o beijo se quebrasse  
Eu e enry voltamos a mesa e propositadamente eu me sentei no meio entre booth e enry, a primeira etapa estava feita e o objetivo foi alcançado com sucesso  
-Vão querer mais alguma coisa? - perguntou a garçonete  
-Eu quero uma taça de vinho  
-Vou acompanhar ela - diz enry  
-Ok - Ela se retirou, olhei para enry para ver se ele estava pronto para a segunda parte do plano l ele apenas assentiu discretamente com a cabeça  
-Sabe tempe você esta muito bonita essa noite - Disse botando a mão sobre minha coxa, movimento que não passou despercebido por booth, eu o vi ficar vermelho de raiva pelo visto eu estava conseguindo o deixar com ciúme  
-Obrigada  
Hannah voltou e ficamos conversando e é claro que eu tentava provocar booth o máximo possível, seja com uma palavra um gesto ou até mesmo mãos bobas enfim, isso tudo resultou em um booth com raiva  
Estava ficando tarde e eu precisava ir para casa estava cansada  
-Bom gente acho que vou indo estou exausta  
-Eu te acompanho - Disse enry  
-Ok  
Saímos do bar juntos e ficamos conversando na calçada, eu estava encostada no carro de frente para a janela do bar e enry na minha frente de costas para a janela, quando vi que booth estava pagando a conta para sair eu falei  
-Já sei como vou fazer para saber se ele me ama  
-Como?  
-Me beije, eu vou tentar te empurrar mais você me segura, se ele te tirar de cima de mim, é porque ele me ama  
-Ótima ideia  
-Quando eu der o sinal  
Esperei booth chegar bem perto da porta  
-Agora  
Eu me aproximei e nos beijamos quando percebi que booth tinha parado na porta para observar a cena, só para provocá-lo soltei um pequeno gemido e o vi engolir o seco  
Então me separei  
-Te vejo amanhã?  
-Claro amanhã - Disse ele se afastando de mim


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 Cartas em envelopes

_**POV BRENNAN**_

Alguns dias se passaram desde o dia do bar, e antes que eu percebesse já era o dia do jantar de noivado do booth

Eu acordei de manhã fui até a cozinha e liguei a cafetera, fui ao banheiro e tomei um longo banho depois de sair coloquei um roupão branco, voltei a cozinha e coloquei o café na xicara suspirei, então tinha chegado o dia, o dia em que eu veria meu amado firmar compromisso com outra, eu não podia mais lutar contra isso, podia? Então eu me dei conta, por menor que fosse eu ainda podia ter esperança, esperança de recuperar o meu amado e viver feliz com ele, não para sempre, porque relacionamentos são falhos, mais se era para relacionamentos serem falhos, que fossem com o homem que eu amava, porque por menor que fosse o tempo que ficassemos juntos, valia a pena, a final estariamos um com o outro, com esses pensamentos na cabeça eu fui me trocar e terminei de tomar café, me dirigi ao jeffersonian e fui para minha sala, me deparei com angela no corredor

-Bom dia ange - digo de longe enquanto caminhamos uma em direção a outra

-Bom dia bren, eu estava te procurando - vamos nos aproximando

-Para? - Estamos uma do lado da outra mais continuamos andando

-Você tem visita - Disse apreenciva

-E quem é? - Ela não respondeu apenas coontinuou andando, preferi acreditar que ela não tinha me ouvido

Cheguei a sala e me deparei com a loira, hannah estava a minha espera

-Oi hannah

-Oi temperance tudo bem?

-Tudo e você?

-Tudo otimo

-Então qual motivo dessa visita tão ilustre?

-Eu preciso da sua ajuda - ela vai até a porta e a encosta

-Aconteceu alguma coisa com booth?

-Na verdade não, a coisa é comigo - Se sentou a minha frente

-Então me diga no que posso ajuda-la?

-Eu preciso do seu conselho - Esperei ela continuar - Eu queria saber qual seria a reação do seeley se eu disse-se que eu estou gravida

Eu entrei em choque, quando finalmente eu resolvo lutar pelo homem que eu amo, hannah engravida, tudo estava dando errado, talvez eu devesse desistir dessa estupida ideia

-Você esta gravida?

-Sim são 2 meses, eu andava passando mal enjoava com tudo estava com o apetite acima da media, então resolvi ir ao medico e ele confirmou minha suspeita, mas eu estou com medo da reação do booth como você acha que ele ira reagir?

-Eu acho que bem, booth te ama, vai se casar com você então eu não tenho nada a dizer se não parabens pelo bebe e booth vai ficar muito feliz em saber a noticia

-Obrigado temperance - Ela veio até mim e me abraçou

Alguem bateu na porta

-Bren precisamos conversar - Disse angela entrando na minha sala

-Bom vou daixar vocês a sós, obrigado temperance, te vejo maia tarde - Ela saiu me deixando sozinha com angela

-O que queria ange? - Pergunto cansada

-Te salvar, eu vi que estava desconfortavel e resolvi interferir, o que ela queria?

-Queria saber qual seria a reação de booth se ela disse-se que esta gravida

-hó meu deus não me diga que...

-Sim ela esta 2 meses

-Sinto muito querida

-Não, eu que sinto

Angela saiu da sala me deixando sozinha acho que ela sabe que eu preciso de um tempo, tudo que eu queria era sumir, ir o mais longe possivel daqui sumir, desaparecer e só voltar quando a ferida se curace, então eu lembrei, peguei o meu celular e disquei o numero dele o mais rapido possivel, estava chamando

-Alo?

-Enry aquela proposta ainda esta de pé?

-Qual?

-Aquela de eu ir para a Austrália?

-Claro tempe

-Otimo, eu vou aceita-la, mais é segredo, não quero que ninguem saiba pelo menos por enquanto

MAIS TARDE

Eu estava em casa terminando de me arrumar para o jantar de noivado de booth, eu não queria realmente ir mais eu tinha, se quisesse aparentar que aquilo não me afetava eu tinha de ir

A campainha tocou eu fui atender, era enry, ele iria me acompanhar no jantar

Quando chegamos só haviam chegado hodgins e angela

-Oi ange

-Oi querida, quem é seu amigo?

-Esse é enry cortez um velho amigo, enry esses são Angela montenegro e jack Hodgins

Todos se cumprimentaram e ficaram conversando por alguns minutos até que cam e Michelle chegaram depois fomos todos para a mesa no meio do jantar booth se levantou e disse

-Eu proponho um brinde, um brinde a felicidade, a saude e o amor o amor que a gente só encontra uma vez na vida, e eu o encontrei, e vou casar com ela

-Saude - Disse cam

-Saude - todos responderam e bateram os copos

Todos comemos conversamos e alguns até soltaram risadas, mais eu não

_**SEXTA FEIRA 21:30 faltando 1 dia para a viagem**_

Eu estava em meu escritorio sentada na cadeira frente a mim sobre a mesa uma folha em braco, O que eu poderia dizer? Ange, sinto muito mais eu não aguentei vou viajar e não sei quando volto? Não, isso não estava bom, resolvi passar tudo para o papel depois selecionar a melhor carta começei

"Ange, eu" Droga, amassei o papel

-Dr. Brennan? Esta tudo bem? - Perguntou wendell

-Sim eu só estou cansada

-Eu vim te avisar que eu estou indo embora, precisa de mais alguma coisa?

-Não wendell pode ir

Ele estava saindo mas eu o chamei

-Há wendell espere

-Sim?

-Sera que poderia pedir para a cam vir até aqui?

-Claro

-Obrigado

Ele saiu me deixando sozinha novamente, resolvi voltar a escrever minha carta de despedida para angela

"_Angela, eu sei que o que eu estou fazendo pode parecer egoismo para você, mais eu simplesmente não aguentei, eu tentei, tentei de todas as maneiras, mais eu não consegui e depois de saber que hannah esta gravida eu tive a certeza que eu nunca mais poderia te-lo, é dificil para mim admitir, mas vocês estavam certos, eu fujo, quando eu não consigo entender quando eu não posso lidar com as coisas eu fujo, sempre foi assim, só espero que me perdoe e que um dia possamos voltar a ser amigas, só te pesso uma coisa, não se esqueça de mim e principalmente, não se esqueça que eu te amei, afinal, você, é e sempre foi minha melhor amiga. Eu embarco hoje no voo para a Austrália, e quando eu chegar eu te ligo, não sei quando vou voltar talvez daqui algus meses ou anos, enfim, eu só volto quando a ferida que ele deixou se cure _

_Assinado: Temperance Brennan_"

É acho que essa ficou boa

-Dr. Brenna? - Perguntou cam

-Oi cam, encoste a porta e entre por favor eu preciso conversar serio com você

Ela fechou a porta e se sentou a minha frente - Cam, você vai ficar extremamente brava comigo, mais eu não podia contar a ninguém

-O que?

-Cam eu vou para a Austrália

-Hó isso não estava nos planos, mas acho que posso te substituir temporariamente, não vai ser tão bom quanto ter você conosco, mais acho que podemos ficar um tempo sem você - Disse ela um pouco desconfortável

-Ai é que esta cam, não vai ser temporariamente

-Como assim?

-Cam eu vou morar na Austrália

-Esta se demitindo?

-Sim, eu vou embarcar amanhã, por isso não comprirei aviso previo

-Eu posso saber o porque de ir embora assim de surpresa

-Nâo foi de surpresa, eu já tinha pensado sobre isso desde antes do noivado do booth, mas eu não queria contar a ninguem

-É por causa dele não é? - Perguntou enquanto eu colocava as cartas de cada uma em um envelope diferente

-Dele quem? - Fingi que não sabia do que ela estava falando

-Do booth - Eu parei de escrever os nomes nos invelopes e olhei para a cara dela

-Não - menti

-Se não quer me contar, tudo bem, não irei força-la - Ela se levantou e foi saindo da minha sala

-Cam espere - Ela voltou - Posso te pedir dois favores?

-Claro

-O primeiro é amanhã pela manhã entregue esse envelopes a cada um, os nomes estão marcados, e o segundo é não conte nada a ninguém, pelo menos até você entregar os envelopes

-Claro - Cam pegou os envelopes e folheou um a um

-Cade o do booth?

-Não fiz

-Vocé vai embora sem falar com ele?

-Vou

-Ok você é quem sabe

_**FIM DO POV BRENNA**_

_**DIA SEGUNTE**_

_**POV CAM**_

Eu cheguei ao jeffersonian, e fui até a sala de angela deixei o envelope dela sobre a mesa, logo depois fui até a de Hodgins tambem a deixei sobre a mesa e fui para a minha,

_**15 minutos depois**_

Eu estava arrumando uma papelada quando vejo um dos envelopes ser jogado em cima da minha mesa e logo depois angela perguntando

-O que isso significa? - Ela estava nervosa e co

m lagrimas nos olhos, como quem tinha acabado de chorar

-calma angela eu tambem não sabia até ontem á noite

-E porque não me contou?

-Ela me pediu sigilo

-Não importa você tinha de ter me contado

-Eu não podia fazer isso

-podia sim agora a minha amiga esta em sabe-se lá que avião com sabe-se lá quem indo morar na Austrália em sabe-se la onde

-A culpa não é minha

-Tem razão a culpa não é sua - E saiu posando duro

-Aonde vai angela? - Pergunto de longe

-Falar com o culpado

Nem demorou tanto né?

A musica que me insprirou a fazer a fanfic foi I Never Told You

Eu acho que ela tem tudo a ver com B&B

E ai gostaram? Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 A culpa é sua

Bom depois de criticas não muito boas nos capítulos anteriores, eu tentei melhorar neste, e eu gostei do resultado, é claro que não ficou perfeito, 1º porque eu só vi os Reviews no final do capítulo, e 2º Demora um tempo para mim sair de uma escrita imaginativa, um pouco fora do que os personagens realmente fariam, para uma escrita pé no chão tudo a ver com os personagens porém Os primeiros capítulos tiveram de ser feito daquele modo porque booth nunca NUNCA pediria tessa em casamento no mesmo dia que tempe se declara-ra a ele, e ela nunca deixaria a verem vuneravel

_**POV angela**_

Eu sai da sala de cam o mais rapido possivel, booth ia ter de me ouvir

Dirigi o mais rápido que conseguia pelas ruas de DC como ele pode ter coragem? Em primeiro lugar, ele não deveria nem ter pedido aquela loira em casamento, principalmente depois de brennan ter se declarado, ele sabe o quanto foi dificil para ela se abrir, foram anos de amizade para ela chegar a esse ponto, e quando ela finalmente abre o coração, o que ele faz? Ele diz que ama outra, a minha vontade era de dar uma surra nele, depois joga-lo do alto de um predio, e quando ele chegasse lá em baixo, ralar a cara dele no asfalto, e eu tenho certesa que ele não iria se sentir tão mau quanto Brennan estava se sentindo

Cheguei na portaria do prédio dele e o porteiro me deixou subir

Toquei a campainha e esperei ele abrir

Ele abriu a porta, estava com o cabelo bagunçado sem camisa e com um ar cansado

–Angela? Oque...

Não deixei ele terminar, entrei na casa sem pedir licença

–Espero que eteja feliz, a final você conseguiu, parabéns

–Angela, do que esta falando?

–Há ele não sabe - digo com ironia - há é mesmo isso não me surpreende mais, afinal você não é mais o melhor amigo dela

–Ange do que você tá falando?

–Do que eu to falando? Eu estou falando disso aqui -Joguei a carta em cima dele, ele pegou e leu com atenção

–Angela eu, eu não sabia, eu juro

–É claro que não sabia, a final como eu disse você não é mais o melhor amigo dela

–Angela você não sabe nem da metade do que aconteceu

–Há eu sei sim, sei de tudo, detalhe por detalhe, e quer saber booth eu esperava mais de você. E a unica coisa que tenho a dizer é A culpa é sua

–O que esta acontecendo? - Pergunta hannah da porta da cozinha só de roupão

–Bom eu já disse tudo que eu tinha para dizer, então, passar bem

Eu sai, e me dirigi ao elevador

_**FIM DO POV ANGELA**_

_**POV BOOTH**_

Eu olhei para a carta que estava em minha mão, Bones iria viajar e não sabia quando voltava, HÓ MEU DEUS, BONES IRIA VIAJAR E NÃO SABIA QUANDO VOLTAVA

Eu corri para o quarto vesti uma camisa, peguei minha carteira e sai o mais rápido que eu pude procurando um taxi

Quando finalmente achei um pedi para ele ir o mais rápido possível para o aeroporto

Chegando lá eu corripara um dos postos de informação

–Pelo amor de deus moça o voo para a Austrália ja saiu?

–Moço, acanaram de dar o último aviso para o embarque

–Em que portão?

–23

–E onde fica?

–Do outro lado do aeroporto

Eu sai o mais rápido passivel, precisava chegar a o portão 23 em menos de 10 minutos, então eu corri, corri o mais rapido que pude, corri até não poder mais

E quando eu chego lá pergunto a uma funcionaria

–O voo para a Austrália?

–Sinto muito senhor o avião acabou de sair, o senhor chegou tarde demais

Me sentei em uma cadeira, então era isso? Eu tinha peedido? O meu verdadeio amor tinha a ido para a Austrália e não sabia quando voltava, podia ser daqui dias, ou anos, pelo visto eu teria de esperar

_**DIA SEGUINTE JEFFERSONIAN**_

_**POV ANGELA**_

Eu estava sentada no sofa, para variar estava enjoada, quando ouvi um barulho, era o computador, tinha chegado uma nova mensagem, eu voei para o computador para ver de quem era

"Ange, é a tempe, sera que tem como você ligar o computador, e iniciar uma chamada por video? Precisamos conversar"

Eu fiz isso, e esperei ela atender, Quando finalmente ela fez isso, eu pude ver ela estava bem

–Querida, graças a deus, eu já estava aflita, que idéia é essa de ir morar na Austrália e não contar nada a ninguém?

–Calma angela está tudo bem, eu só preciso de um tempo

–Um tempo de mim?

–Não, eu precisava de um tempo de tudo menos de você, eu só preciso esquecer, e todos, como estão indo?

–muito, muito mau, você faz falta

–É, vocês também

Fizemos um tempo de silêncio, eu resolvi criar coragem e falar

–Eu falei com ele

–Você não podia ter feito isso

–É eu sei mas parecia que tudo estava entalado aqui na garganta, eu precisava botar para fora

–isso é cientificamente impossível, mas vou aceitar sua desculpa, qual foi a reação dele,?

–Não sei não fique lá para ver, mas pelo pouco que vi, ele ficou, bem abalado

–Dr. Brennan? - Pergunta hodgins entrando na sala - Cara que saudades, em que parte da Austrália você esta?

–Estou na capital, amanha eu vou para Sidney

_**FIM DO POV ANGELA**_

_**ENQUANTO ISSO**_

Booth tinha acabado de chegar em casa, ele tinha preferido passar o dia anterior todinho fora, pensando em como tinha sido um idiota, um idiota por achar que poderia esquece-la, um idiota por tentar substitui-la por hannah e em como tinha sido um babaca wm ter pedido hannah em casamento logo depois dela se declarar

–Seeley? - Peeguntou a loira saindo do quarto - Aonde passou a noite?

–Em um bar

–Porque?

–Não queria voltar para casa

–Porque?

–Não estava com cabeça

–Eu posso te ajudar a melhorar - Disse indo em direção a ele

–Não hannah agora não tenho de ir ao jeffersonian

–Mais você acabou de chegar

–E já estou saindo

Ele foi até o quarto trocou de roupa e foi para o jeffersonian

Chegando lá se deparou com russ conversando com angela

–Angela eu...

Russ virou-se e soltou um olhar mortal para booth

–Esta feliz? Eu espero que sim, afinal, parabéns você conseguiu, conseguiu machucala mais uma vez conseguiu finalmente afastala de todos

–Espera ai a culpa não é minha

–Então é de quem booth?

Ele pensou um pouco

– De ninguem

–Sinceramente booth me poupe, você acha mesmo que tempe iria ir embora assim? Gratis como quem não quer nada, você acha mesmo, que em um belo dia ela acordou e pensou " A quer saber eu vou para a Austrália sem falar com ninguem, só por diversão" A tempe sempre teve juizo e se ela fez o que fez, foi porque ela não tinha mais ninguem em quem confiar, porque você não se importava mais com ela

Agora booth estava nervoso - E você é quem para falar assim comigo? A abandonou quando ela tinha 15 anos, a deixou no sistema, deixou ela sofrer sozinha se ela é assim hoje, fechada e reservadaa culpa é sua, sua e de ma...- Ele não terminou a frase pois foi atingido por um soco de russ

E antes que booth percebesse já estava em cima dele distribuindo socos, os dois brigando feito dois animais

Angela correu e foi chamar cam


	4. Chapter 4

–O que esta acontecendo aqui? - Disse cam mais os rapazes não se importaram, estavam ocupados demais batendo um no outro, Cam foi até a porta do escritorio de angela e chamou os seguranças, que conseguiram separar eles

–Vocês ficaram loucos? Porque estavam se batendo?  
–Esse cara esta muito folgado para o meu gosto - Disse russ tentando ir para cima de booth mais 2 seguranças os impediram  
–Se não gostou entra na fila - Disse booth também tentando ir para cima de russ  
–CHEGA - Gritou cam - Russ por favor, ponha-se daqui para fora e Booth vamos para minha sala precisamos ter uma conversa  
Ela foi na frente, e ele logo em seguida  
–Você esta ficando louco booth?  
–O russ é muito folgado  
–Talvez não seja ele  
–O que quer dizer com isso?  
–Só que quando o problema esta em muitas pessoa, talvez não estejam nelas e sim na gente  
E saiu o deixando sozinho, com seus próprios pensamentos  
_**POV BOOTH**_  
O que ela quis dizer com aquela frase?  
Resolvi ir para casa, ainda tinha de me explicar com hannah  
Cheguei em casa e a encontrei sentada no sofá assistindo TV  
–Hannah precisamos conversar  
–Eu também acho, eu tenho de te contar uma coisa muito importante  
–O que?  
–Eu estou gravida  
Eu tive certeza que fiquei pálido, me sentei no sofa, eu não podia deixa-la, não com ela gravida não aguentaria ter mais um filho fora do casamento  
–E então o que achou? - Perguntou ela meio apreenciva  
–Bom, eu acho, a quanto tempo esta gravida?  
–2 meses  
Ele foi até ela e a abraçou  
–Eu prometo que irei cuidar de você e dessa criança  
_**FIM DO POV BOOTH**_  
O tempo foi passando booth acabou casando com hannah, no 6 mes de gravidez hannah perdeu o bebe logo depois de ser atropelada, mas depois de 5 meses hannah e ele resolveram adotar, adotaram uma menina de 2 meses resolveram chama-la de cristal  
Anos se passaram e a cada dia o casamento de hannah e seeley ficava pior, ele já não a amava, na verdade nunca a amo mais a amizade, a amizade que os mantinham juntos no inicio estava acabada, ela era ciumenta, nenhuma mulher podia sequer falar com ele, nem mesmo cam que sempre foi amiga dele não podia mas chegar perto sem que hannah fizessem um escandalo  
Aquele dia amanheceu chuvoso não eram nem 6 da manha quando cristal a pequena menina agora com 7 anos entrou correndo no quarto dos pais  
–Papai, mamãe - A menina entrou de baixo das cobertas e foi engatinhando até o topo - Acorda - chacoalhou o pai  
–hummmm - grunhiu booth acordando  
–Papai você sabe que dia é hoje?  
–Claro que eu sei - disse botando a mão de baixo da blusa da menina - Hoje e seu aniversário, - começou a fazer cócegas na barriga da pequena  
A garota ria e gritava o que fez hannah acordar  
–Caramba não da pra rir mais baixo não? - Ela foi para o banheiro  
–Sua mãe acordou mau humorada - Ele fez uma careta o que fez a gatrota soltar gargalhadas  
–Papai, você vai me levar hoje para a escola?  
–Vou sim meu amor, vai se arrumar que o papai vai preparar o café da manhã  
–Ok - A menina saiu correndo do quarto dos pais booth se levantou se trocou e desceu para fazer café, fez torradas café e suco, se sentou na mesa, olhando para o nada começou a pensar em sua vida e em como ela teria sido se fizesse escolhas diferentes  
–Papai? - A menina tirou ele de seu devaneio  
–O que foi querida?  
–Como estou?  
–Esta linda - Ela não estava ela era, tinha os cabelos loiros mel ondulados somente nas pontas batendo na metade das costas os olhos eram azuis, os olhos o lembravam de uma certa antrapologa que morava na Austrália  
–Papai, você vai me buscar na saida da escola hoje?  
–Claro meu amor e depois vamos ao diner comer um bolo de chocolate, igua ao que você queria  
–Oba - A menina correu e deu um beijo na bochecha do pai - Pai o parker vai vir?  
– Não meu amor, ele não vai vir hoje, mais no final de semana ele vai estar aqui  
A menina parecia meio descepecionada  
–Que foi meu amor?  
–Nada  
–Esta triste?  
–Queria que o paker estivesse aqui  
–Mas ele vai estar só que não vai ser hoje, ele tá em epoca de provas, você entende, certo?  
–Sim  
A menina se sentou na mesa e passou manteiga na torrada e deu uma mordida, logo depois hannah desce as escadas  
–Mamãe você vai comemorar meu aniversario com a gente?  
–Não - disse sem olhar na cara da menina - Tenho mais o que fazer alem de ficar sentada em uma mesa cantando e esperrando meia hora para você fazer um pedido  
–Mas mamãe eu já sei o que quero pedir - Desceu da mesa e foi correndo até a mãe  
–Eu já disse que não - continuou andando e sentiu a garota abraçar suas pernas - Me solta - empurrou a garota que caiu no chão chorando, booth foi correndo até ela e a pegou no colo  
–Esta maluca hannah podia ter machucado ela  
–Há seeley me poupe do seu drama e teatrinho barato  
E hannah saiu batendo a porta  
A menina continuou chorando no colo do pai  
–Shhh calma meu amor - sentou no sofa com ela em seu colo  
–Ela não gosta de mim, porque?  
–Claro que gosta  
–Não, não gosta  
E voltou a chorar  
–Ei, não importa se ela gosta ou não sabe por que? Porque meu amor por você é tão grande que vale por dois  
Depois que ela parou de chorar os dois voltaram a comer  
Booth foi leva-la a escola  
–Cris pegou o casaco?  
–Sim papai  
–Boa garota  
O tempo realmente estava estranho o céu estava completamente cinza mais nenhum pingo de chuva caia  
Ele terminou de coloca-la na cadeirinha e foi para o banco da frete  
Quando chegaram ele saiu do carro e a soltou  
–Tchau papai  
–Tchau querida boa aula - Ficou observando a menina entrar e depois seguiu para o FBI  
Estava a algum tempo trabalhando, já havia pedido autorização para sair mais cedo, para poder comemorar o aniversario de sua filha  
O celular tocou  
–Booth - disse atendendo o celular  
–Oi pai  
–Oi parker, tudo bem?  
–Sim, liguei para te avisar que eu fui liberado mais cedo das aulas e que chegarei antes do previsto  
–Que ótima noticia, cristal ficou muito triste quando soube que você não chegaria a tempo  
–Por falar nela como anda minha pirralha?  
–Ela esta bem apesar das brigas com hannah  
–De novo?  
–É de novo - Silêncio  
–Pai mudando de assunto, é sera que eu posso levar alguem para você conhecer?  
–Namorada nova?  
–É - disse meio sem jeito  
–Por mim tudo bem, mais eu vou adorar ver a reação da sua irmã  
–Acho que ela vai gostar da Emy  
–O nome dela é Emy?  
–Não, é emily mas eu a chamo de emy  
–Ok - Mais silencio  
–Pai eu tenho de desligar nos falamos depois?  
–Claro tchau  
–Tchau  
Desligou  
A tarde foi passando, e quando deu 6 da tarde booth foi buscar cristal na escola  
A menina vinha saltitando em direção a ele  
–Oi papai  
–Oi pequena como foi a aula?  
–Legal  
–Vamos?  
–Sim - Nesse momento começou a chover, mas não foi uma chuvinha qualquer, estava chovendo forte, tão forte que quando os pingos caiam e você chegava a doer  
Os dois correram para a SUV que estava estacionada logo na porta da escola  
Quando booth se sentou no assento do motorista olhou para trás, para garantir que cristal estava bem  
–Tá tudo bem?  
–Sim  
Ele a ajudou a fechar o sinto da cadeirinha e deu partida no carro  
Quando chegaram no diner correram para não se molhar muito  
Adentraram no restaurante que estava quente e aconchegante  
–Pai vou lavar as mãos tá?  
–Claro vai lá querida, mais volte logo  
–Tá bom  
Booth começou a caminhar procurando uma mesa vaga, até que viu Angela conversando com uma mulher, não consegui ver direito estava de costas para ele, resolveu ir cumprimentar angela  
–Oi angela  
–Oi booth  
–Quem é sua amiga? - Finalmente ele resolveu prestar atenção na mulher - Bones?


	5. Chapter 5

–Oi booth

–Oi

Ele estava pasmo não sabia o que dizer

–Papai, papai - A menina vei correndo até ele

–Que foi meu amor?

–Achou uma mesa?

–Ainda não

A menina ficou curiosa para saber com quem seu pai estava conversando antes dela chegar, então ela simplesmente ficou na frente do pai para fitar a mesa

–Tia ange?

–Oi cristal

A menina correu até ela e lhe deu um abraço

–Quem é essa moça bonita? - Perguntou após se soltar do abraço de angela

–Meu nome é temperance, mais pode me chamar de tempe

A menina sorriu para ela

–Papai a gente pode se sentar com a tia ange e a tempe?

–Meu amor não sou eu que decido isso - passou a mão pelo cabelo da filha

–Claro que podem, quer dizer se estiver tudo bem pra você bren

Cristal foi até angela e fez carinha de cachorro sem dono

–Quem é capaz de dizer não para uma cara dessas - disse brennan apertando a bochecha da pequena

Cristal se sentou enquanto booth foi até o balcão pegar o bolo que ele tinha encomendado mais cedo

–Querida hoje é seu aniversario certo?

–Sim tia ange

–E você sabe o que eu comprei de presente para você?

–Se você não me contar eu não vou saber

–Que tal se depois daqui nós duas fossemos a minha casa e pegássemos o seu presente?

–É que...

–O que?

–É que... mamãe não gosta quando vou a sua casa

–Sua mãe não prescisa nem saber

–É que eu não gosto de mentir

–Querida, você não estaria mentindo, estaria omitindo

–E tem diferença?

–Claro que tem quando mente você conta uma coisa que não é real e quando omiti você conta uma coisa que aconteceu, só não conta os detalhes entendeu?

–Acho que sim

–Garota esperta

booth voltou a mesa com o bolo em mãos

Eles cantaram Parabéns e comemoraram. Após ela apagar as velas booth disse

–Querida fique aqui, vou buscar seu presente

Ele foi até o carro e pegou as caixas, A primeira era pequena e retangular e a segunda também era retangular porem era maior que a outra, ele sabia que cristal iria gostar de ambos os presentes, quando voltou a lanchonete já estava ensopada

–Pronto querida aqui esta

A menina sorriu para o pai e pegou a caixa maior que estava em cima da mesa

Abriu o presente com cuidado. Ela tirou de dentro um livro, sim um livro

–Papai eu adorei - Ela abraçou o pai

–Que bom que gostou querida, mas eu tenho outro presente - Ele tirou a caixa de trás das costas e entregou a ela

Ela abriu a pequena caixinha com todo o cuidado

–Esse é são miguel arcanjo? - Disse pegando com medalha em mão

–É sim filha, quer que eu coloque?

–Sim

Ela se virou de costas para o pai colocar

–Não sabia que já sabia ler princesa - Disse angela

–Eu aprendi no começo do ano passado

–É realmente faz tempo que não nos vemos

É realmente fazia tempo que os três não se viam, e Hannah era o principal motivo disso

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

Booth e angela estavam conversando, naquele dia booth tinha pedido desculpas por ser um babaca e tinha dito que faria tudo diferente se pudesse voltar no tempo

–Eu fui atras dela - Disse após um tempo de silêncio - Eu fui até o aeroporto, mas o avião já tinha decolado

–É, se eu soubesse que ela iria viajar eu a teria empedi...

–HÁ VOCÊ ESTA AQUI - Disse hannah indo em direção aos dois que conversavam sentados no banco - VOCÊ ME LARGA SOZINHA COM A SUA FILHA PRA FICAR COM ESSA DAÍ?

–Ei mais respeito,essa daí tem nome - Disse angela se levantando

–Hannah em primeiro lugar pare de gritar segundo ela não é "minha" filha é "nossa" e em terceiro mais respeito com a angela

–HÁ VAI PROTEGER ESSA DAÍ?

–EU JÁ DISSE QUE ESSA DAÍ TEM NOME - Angela já estava irritada quem ela pensava que era?

–CALA A BOCA QUE A CONVERSA NÃO CHEGOU NO GALINHEIRO

Angela não aguentou, e antes que percebesse já tinha dado um tapa na cara de hannah

Hannah colocou a mão onde tinha recebido o tapa e virou a cabeça de vagar e baixo ela disse

–Sua vadia - As duas já estavam no chão trocando tapas beliscões e puxoes decabelo, e adivinha só angela estava ganhado

–Chega - Disse booth tirando angela de cima de hannah então cochichou em seu ouvido - Chega ange, não vale a pena - Angela ainda tentou resistir e ir para cima de hannah, mas booth era mais forte que ela e a segurava firmemente

Após angela se acalmar ele a soltou hannah ainda estava no chão fazendo papel de vitima -Vamos ange eu vou te levar para sua casa

–SE VOCÊ FOR EU SUMO COM SUA FILHA, E PODE APOSTAR QUE NUNCA MAIS VAI VE-LA

–Como é capaz de chantagiar ele com uma criança? - Perguntou angela indignada

–Se ele não vai ser meu não vai ser de mais ninguem, nem mesmo da filha dele

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

Depois de comerem foram todos para a casa de angela estavam conversando algum tempo quando angela diz

–Querida vou buscar o seu presente

Angela foi tem um dos quartos e voltou com a caixa embrulhada

–Espero que goste

Cristal abriu presente e se deparou com a coisa mais bonita que já tinha visto. Ela tinha ganhado uma boneca de porcelana linda, os cabelos dela era um loiro cacheado vestido era rodado ele era branco com rosa, cristal foi até ângela ele deu um abraço

–obrigada ange eu adorei meu presente

–Foi uma michael que escolheu

–Por falar no michael onde ele esta?

–Foi com o pai visitar o tio doente

O tempo passou e antes que percebessem já era de madrugada, cristal estava dormindo deitada no sofá enquanto angela booth e brennan conversavam na mesa

–Bom gente acho que já vou indo - disse booth se levantando da mesa - hannah deve estar me esperando

Ele se despediu pegou a filha e foi embora

Quando chegou em casa viu hannah no sofá

–Pensei que você não iria vir pra casa

–Estava conversando

–Com quem posso saber?

–Encontrei algumas pessoas são os amigos antigos

–Mentira estava com aquelas vadias era isso que você estava fazendo

–Em primeiro lugar não as chame de vadia em segundo lugar se sabia por quê perguntou? em terceiro em alugar porque você se importa? há tempos não somos um casal você deveria saber afinal você e eu não nos gostamos agente que não se respeita não somos um casal quer dizer perante a lei sim, mas não de verdade

–Olhe aqui seeley eu aceito qualquer coisa menos ser traída entendeu?

–Eu nunca te trai

–Acho bom mesmo se não - foi caminando até ele e passou a mão pela cabeça de cristal - A sua querida filinha, vai *puf* desaparecer - Disse ironica - A e aproposito hoje você dorme na sala


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6 Golpe baixo**_

**POV BOOTH**

Acordei de manhã com o barulho da chuva enchendo a minha mente, resolvi só aproveitar o momento, mas isso não durou muito, Cristal desceu as escadas correndo e foi até o sofá

-Papai?

-Oi amor - Disse sem abrir os olhos

-Porque mão dormiu com a mamãe?

-Eu dormi, mas ai eu fiquei cansado e resolvi deitar mais um pouco - Digo finalmente a encarando

-Porque brigaram?

-Nós não brigamos - Me sento

-Eu sei que sim ontem a noite eu vim beber um copo de agua e você estava aqui

-Eu não consigo esconder nada de você né pequena?

-Eu só presto atenção - Se sentou ao meu lado - Aposto que sei mais coisas sobre você do que a mamãe

-A é e oque você sabe sobre mim?

-Sei que gosta de rock, ama cerveja canadense ama esse pais...

-O que mais? - Pergunto aproximando dela

-Você gosta de café com 2 colheres de açúcar, gosta de meias e gravatas coloridas...Há e você me ama muito

-Ei - Digo puxando ela para mais perto - Você não se acha muito convencida? - Digo brincando

-Não, eu sei que é verdade - diz convicta

-É tem razão eu te amo muito princesa

Vejo hannah descer as escadas com o eu celular em mãos

-Toma, estava tocando - E foi para a cozinha

Eu retorno a ligação

-Agente Booth estou te ligando a meia hora - diz alice minha chefe

-Desculpe não ouvi tocar

-Tudo bem mais eu preciso que você venha agora para o novo restaurante que inaugurou a duas quadras do FBI, encontramos um corpo, e eu vou te apresentar a seu novo parceiro

-Ok estou indo para ai - Desliguei

-Hannah sera que você pode levar a cristal para a escola hoje?

-Eu não sou sua empregada

-Hannah por favor eu estou atrasado

-Tá, mais o que eu ganho em troca?

-O que você quer?

-Quero que me empreste seu cartão de credito

-O que? Para que? Para você me deixar no vermelho de novo? Nem pensar deixa que eu mesmo levo ela

-Espera seeley eu estava brincando, claro que eu levo ela

-Tem certeza?

-Sim

-Obrigado

Eu subi, fui me trocar, após terminar desci e encontrei cristal sentada no sofá já trocada

-Pequena eu estou indo trabalhar, te vejo mais tarde?

-Sim

-Então tchau - dei um beijo na cabeça dela e fui trabalhar

Chegando lá já encontrei toda a equipe fazendo os devidos exames

-O que temos? - Pergunto para alice

-Os peritos informaram que é uma criança de 12 anos branca com aproximadamente 1,50 de altura morta decapitada, provavelmente viva quando a cabeça foi separada de seu corpo

-Odeio casos assim

-Todos odiamos...Venha vou te apresentar sua nova parceira

Alice se dirigiu a uma mulher estava de costas para mim

-Seeley essa é sua nova parceira, temperance brennan

Bones se virou de frente para mim

-Bones? Não sabia que também tinha voltado a trabalhar

-É booth eu vim para ficar

-Se conhecem? - Perguntou alice

-Nós já trabalhamos juntos por um longo tempo mais isso foi há muitos anos atrás

-7 anos e nove meses para ser mais exata - Disse brennan

-É

-Bom agora vocês vão ser a ligação entre o FBI e o jeffersonian...Bom meu trabalho aqui acabou, a partir de agora o caso passa a ser sua responsabilidade agente

Ela se foi nos deixando sozinhos

-Bom meu trabalho aqui acabou porfavor mande tudo para o jeffersonian - Disse dando as costas para mim

-Espere bones, podemos conversar? - Ela apenas assentiu afirmativamente com a cabeça

_**FIM DO POV BOOTH**_

_**ENQUATO ISSO**_

Cristal e hannah tinham acabado de chegar na escola, mas continuavam dentro do carro. Hannah saiu do carro e se dirigiu para a parte de trás se sentou ao lado da filha

-Cristal você conhece essa moça? - Tirou a foto de brennan de dentro da bolça

-Sim, essa é a tempe amiga do papai

-E você já viu seu pai com ela antes?

-Não, ontem foi a primeira vez que eu vi ela

Hannah pensou um pouco e então respondeu - Cristal, sera que pode me fazer um favor?

-Qualquer um mamãe

-Sera que poderia me dizer o que seu pai e essa moça conversão?

-Claro, mais porque?

-Essa moça é má, ela quer me separar do seu pai, ela não gosta de mim e nem de você

-Mas a tempe é muito legal, e ela não é má, quando você conhecer ela vocês vão ser amigas

-NÃO - agarrou o braço da garota com força - Quer dizer, não filha eu já fiz de tudo para ela gostar de mim, mas ela deixou bem claro, que queria arrancar seu pai de mim de qualquer maneira. Você vai me ajudar né filha?

-Mas se o papai gosta dela e ela me trata bem eu não posso tratar ela mal

-Mas ela não gosta de você, ela disse que quando conseguisse tirar seu pai de mim ela iria te colocar em um colégio interno

-O que é um colégio interno?

-É uma escola, na verdade é uma escola onde você faz tudo lá dorme come, e nunca mais ver sua família

-Mas o papai nunca iria deixar ela fazer isso, ele me ama

-É ele te ama mas ele ama mais ela, e quando você ama uma pessoa você faz de tudo para ver ela feliz, e se ela disser que isso a deixaria feliz, ele não pensaria duas vezes em te mandar para um colégio interno - Cristal ficou pensativa - Então você vai me ajudar?

-Sim

-Legal, seu pai vai te buscar na saída da escola...Há e mais uma coisa

-O que?

-Não conta nada para o seu pai, se não ele vai brigar comigo

-Tá bom

E lá se foi cristal, embaixo da chuva

"Bom, a semente já esta plantada, duvido muito que o seeley vá se aproximar de temperance depois do pedido desesperado da filhinha dele, É temperance anos atrás você tentou tirar ele de mim, mas não conseguiu a final você não destruiria uma família não é mesmo? E o melhor de tudo é que a idiota acreditou mesmo que eu estava gravida, tadinha se acha tão esperta! Ai, ai, mal sabe ela que eu soube de toda a conversa que eles tiveram naquele carro' Pensou hannah com um sorriso irônico no rosto

**_FLASHBACK ON_**

Hannah tinha ido ao jeffersonian para saber o porque de booth estar estranho, passou na sala de brennan mas não tinha ninguém lá

Então ficou caminhando e sem querer foi parar na sala de angela, ela e hodgins estavam conversando

-Ange, você sabe o porque da DR. B estar estranha?

-Como assim estranha? - Se fingiu de desentendida

-Outro dia eu encontrei ela chorando na sala dela

Angela exitou mas respondeu - Promete que não conta para ninguém?

-Claro

-A brennan se declarou para o booth alguns dias atrás, mas ele disse que estava com hannah e que ela não era um prêmio de consolação

-Nossa e como ela esta?

-Esta pessima né, quer dizer a brennan nunca se abriu para ninguem assim, e todos sabiam que os dois se amavam, mais dai ela dizer na cara dele que o ama e ele dizer que não retribui o mesmo amor, o coraçou dela esta ferido, e sinceramente eu não sei quando essa ferida vai sarar

"HÁ quer dizer que a nerdizinha esta de olho no eu namorado? Tadinha, não tem chances contra mim, mas tenho de arrumar um geito de manter ela longe de uma vez por todas"

**_FLASHBACK OFF_**

"É me fingir de gravida foi um otim o jeito de manter ela longe"

**_ENQUANTO ISSO_**

Brennan e booth tinham acabado de entrar no diner. Se sentaram em uma mesa e começaram a conversar

-Bom bones em primeiro lugar eu queria te pedir desculpas por ter sido um babaca anos atrás, por ter te magoado, é que eu fiquei assustado e eu não deveria ter feito o que eu fiz eu sou um idiota e eu entendo que se você não quiser mais ser minha amiga, e queira que nossa amizade seja estritamente profissional eu vou entender

-Booth antes de viajar, depois que descobri que você iria se casar eu confesso eu quis te matar, fiquei muito magoada, mas depois que tudo se acalmou eu percebi que a culpa também foi um pouco minha eu fui uma idiota em ter dito não para você aquela noite, eu tinha pedido para você seguir em frente, e bem eu também tenho de te pedir desculpas por te culpar

-Então...Amigos?

-Só se for como antes, antes de tudo aquilo acontecer

-É bom ter você de volta, senti sua falta

-Eu também

-Eu fui atrás de você

-O que?

-Eu fui atrás de você, no aeroporto, mas seu avião já tinha decolado, e eu me culpei todos os dias por ter ta deixado triste e por te deixar ir me desculpe

-Ei tudo bem, vamos mudar de assunto...Como anda seu casamento

-Esta indo de péssimo para insuportável, eu não aguento mais a hannah ela é insensível sarcástica falsa e ciumenta...Você acredita que ela e angela sairam no tapa, só porque estávamos conversando?

-Ange me falou que tiveram uma briga, mais não que tinham se agredido fisicamente

-Não e o pior de tudo não é nem o ciumes possesivo dela, é a cristal, alem de ter de presenciar as nossas brigas, hannah usa ela para me chantagiar, ela fala que se eu pedir o divórcio ela pega a cristal e some no mundo com ela

-Sinto muito - Inconscientemente brennan colocou a mão dela sobre a dele, o que fez com que um choque atravessa-se o corpo dele.O telefone dela tocou

-DR. Brennan?

-Carolina martins 12 anos desaparecida há 3 semanas - disse angela

-Esse nome não me é estranho

-E não deveria ser, o pai dela é felipe martins

-O dono das empresas martins?

-O próprio

-Vou informar o booth - Desligou

-Alguma nova informação?

-Sim, a menina é carolina martins filha do empresário felipe martins

-Ok, já descobriram a causa da morte?

-Não temos certeza ainda


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7 O jantar

Brennan estava no laboratório fazendo analises no corpo, ela e booth já tinham feito o interrogatório do pai da menina, nenhuma informação importante, o pai não tinha tempo para a menina sempre a deixava com empregadas. O telefone dela tocou

–Dr. Brennan

–Bones, sweetes disse que tem grande possibilidade do assassino da menina ser um serial kiler

–Serial kiler? Mas não temos nenhum padrão, nada que indique que seja um serial kiler

–Ai é que esta, temos um padrão

–Qual?

–Camila billings, 15 anos encontrada em um lago a 3 semanas, cecilia Hamond 14 anos encontrada no vagão de um trem a 2 semanas, corine malcon 13 anos encontrada morta em uma loja de eletronicos a 1 semana e agora carolina martins encontrada morta em um beco atrás de um restaurante

–E qual o padrão? - Ela sabia mas queria ouvir da boca dele

–Para começar todas tem os nomes com a inicial C depois elas estão sendo mortas de acordo com a idade que esta em ordem decrecente, estam sendo 1 assasinato por semana e todas tinham uma pena preta ao lado do corpo, todas foram decapitadas

–Faz sentido

–E tem mais, todas eram órfãs - Silêncio - Bones, esta ai?

–Sim, me desculpe

–Você esta bem?

–Sim só um pouco zonza não comi nada desde o café

–Bones já são - Olhou no relogio - Quase 6 da tarde

–É eu sei

–Eu vou te buscar, eu vou buscar você depois eu vou pegar a cristal na escola e depois todos nós iremos ao diner comer alguma coisa

–Tudo bem booth não precisa se preoculpar comigo, eu estou bem

–Eu insisto. Qual é bones, vai ser como nos velhos tempos

–Ok você venceu, te espero aqui

–Tchau

–Tchau

Brennan continuou a analise nos ossos.

–corvus niger ou corvo negro- disse hodgins subindo na plataforma

–O que?

–A pena, encontrada do lado dos corpos era de um corvo

–Alguma partícula?

–Nenhuma, "O corvo" é bem cuidadoso

–O corvo?

–É, o assassino, sabe, é o apelido dele agora

–Ok

–Os exames toxicológicos não deram nenhum resultado - disse cam também subindo na plataforma

–Isso quer dizer que? - Perguntou hodgins

–Voltamos a estaca 0 - respondeu cam

–E o que fazemos agora? - Hodgins perguntou novamente

–Esperamos - Respondeu brennan. E saiu da plataforma, se dirigindo ao escritório

Deixou o jaléco e se sentou em sua cadeira

–Bren? - Angela disse entrando em seu escritório pouco tempo depois

–Oi ange

–Oi, o que você tem?

–Nada só cansada

–Que tal se sisemos e bebermos alguma coisa?

–Obrigado pelo convite ange mas eu vou ter de recusar, eu combinei de comer alguma coisa com o booth

–Vocês voltaram a ser amigos?

–Sim, como antigamente

–Nós duas sabemos que nada vai ser como antes

–E porque não?

–Por ojde começo? Bem primeiro porque ele tem uma filha segundo tem uma esposa muito ciumenta e para completar, você se declarou para ele

–Angela isso foi anos atrás, nós já superamos isso

–Ou talvez não

–Angela sinceramente, eu não preciso ouvir sermão seu, principalmente hoje - Pegoua bolça e foi em direção a porta - então...Tchau - Deixou a sala e foi em direção a portaria onde descobriu que booth já a esperava

–Oi booth

–Oi bones, tudo bem?

–Sim, vamos?

–Claro

Seguiram para o carro e logo depois estavam na porta da escola de cristal

A menina saiu da escola com as amigas, estavam rindo de alguma coisa, assim que avistou o pai se despediu das meninas e foi em direção a ele

–Oi papai

–Oi meu amor tudo bem?

–Sim

Assim que ela olhou para o lado viu brennan sorrindo vendo a cena

–O que ela faz aqui?

–Cristal ela vai comer com a gente hoje, se importa?

–Sim eu me importo

Booth ficou contrangido, porque sua filha estava agindo de maneira tão estra

–Cristal onde estão os modos?

Cristal se aproximou do oivido do pai e disse

–Não gosto dela - Ela sabia que estava mentindo para o pai, mas ela amava tanto a mãe, que faria de tudo para a mãe amar ela também e se para isso fosse preciso fazer temperance se sentir mal ela faria, por mais que soubesse o quanto isso é errado

–Cristal de uma chance a ela? - cochichou em resposta

Ela olhou para temperance e sem dizer uma paavra entrou no carro, e logo depois foi seguida por booth e brennan

Quando chegaram ao diner sncontraram ele quase vazio

Se sentaram em uma mesa longe da porta

–O que vão pedir - Disse a garçonete se aproximando

–Eu vou querer um prato vegetariano - Disse cristal

–Eu também - Disse brenna

–Eu vou querer um sanduwish de peito de peru

A garçonete saiu os deixando sozinhos novamente

–É vegetariana cristal? - Perguntou brennan

–Não, apenas não queria comer carne

O resto do jantar foi agotado cristal fazia o possivel para fazer brennan se sentir mal, quando o jantar sstava quase no final cristal derramou refrigerante na roupa da brennan, que olhou para booth e saiu da lanchonete sem dizer uma palavra

Ele apenas olhou para cristal com um ar de decepcionando e saiu atrás de brenna

–Espere bones, me desculpe cristal nunca tratou ninguem assim

–Ela me odeia booth - E saiu andando

Booth voltou ao restaurante terminou de comer em silêncio, cristal estava errependida do que fez

Quando entraram no carro estranhamente booth não foi para o banco do motorista e sim para o lado de sua filha

–O que foi aquilo? - Perguntou Booth

–Aquilo o que?

–Porque tratou brennan mal?

–Eu falei que não gosto dela

–Isso não é motivo - cristal olhou para baixo já estava com vontade de chorar - Estou decepcionado com você

Aquelas palavras tinham doido, mais do que qualquer dor que ela já tinha sentido, e quando percebeu que seu pai foi para o banco da feente sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra ela começou a a chorar, claro que baixo e o mais escondido o possível, não podia deixar seu pai ver se não ele iria desconfiar de alguma coisa

Chegaram em casa booth colocou cristal na cama, quando estava saindo do quarto ele ouviu a menina dizer

–Me desculpe, por favor - Ele não disse nada apenas terminou de fechar a porta e foi se deitar

Cristal acordou de manhã, levantou da cama e foi falar com o pai a culpa a consumia, brennan era incrível, ela era tudo que cristal gostaria de ser um dia, por que ela estava a tratando mal? Afinal se seu pai amasse mesmo a sua mãe ele não a deixaria.

Ela foi ao quarto dos pais, não tinha ninguém, desceu para a cozinha encontrou seu pai fazendo café

–Papai preciso falar com você

–O que foi cristal?

–Quero falar sobre o que aconteceu ontem

Booth foi até a mesa e se sentou de frente para ela

–Me desculpe por ontem, não queria tratar mal a bones mas eu faria qualquer coisa para a mamã. - Parou ao perceber que tinha citado a mãe

–Para sua mãe o que?

–Nada

–Cristal, foi sua mãe que pediu para você tratar a bones mal?

–Não...Sim -admitiu - Mas por favor não brigue com ela se não ela vai descobrir que eu te contei, por favor - Pedia já chorando

Booth foi até ela e a abraçou

–Obrigado por me contar pequena, mas você sabe que vai ter de se desculpar com a bones né?

–Sim, quero pedir desculpas para ela

–Ótimo, então vamos fazer assim, eu e ela vamks buscar você hoje na escola, e ai você pede desculpas certo?

–Sim

Booth beijou a filha e depois mandou ela ir tomar um banho e se trocar para ir para a escola, depos ligou para o FBI falado que teria de chegar um pouco mais tarde

Depois de deixar cristal na escola ele voltou para casa, encontrou hannah na mesa prenchendo papeladas

–Hannah precisamos conversar

–O que foi?

–Eu...eu quero o divorcio


	8. Chapter 8

–Você quer o que?

–Olha hannah eu não suporto mais isso, e eu não acho que seja justo nem com você e nem comigo...olhe só para nós dois hannah não conseguimos passa 5 minutos conversando sem brigar, é isso que você quer para o resto da sua vida?

–Eu vou fingir que não estou ouvindo isso, vou relevar, eu vou sair agora e espero que quando eu volte tenha tirado essa estupida ideia da cabeça, para o seu bem e da sua filhinha

–Não adianta hannah eu não vou mudar de ideia e muito menos deixar você usar a cristal para me chantagiar de novo

–É? Experimenta pedir o divorcio - Saiu batendo a porta

Ele suspirou, não iria mudar de ideia, não agora que brennan estava de volta, não agora que ele tinha uma chance de consertar todos os erros dele, ele iria até o fim, ele só queria se aproximar de brennan dizer para ela que a amava, dizer para ela que em todos esses anos ele nunca a esqueceu

O telefone tocou, era ela

–Oi bones

–Booth temos um caso

–O corvo?

–Sim

–Ok já estou saindo

Ele pegou o endereço, era em um tipo de floresta uma mulher estava fazendo trilha e encontrou o corpo

Quando chegou ao local a empresa já estava toda em volta, querendo saber tudo sobre o caso denominado como "O corvo" Booth ultrapassou a faixa amarela já com a credencial do FBI nas mãos, foi até brennan que fazia os exames

–E então bones o que tem para mim?

–A vitima é mulher, branca, morta a no máximo 7 horas, 1,48 de altura pela estrutura óssea eu diria que tem 11 anos mas preciso de mais exames - Disse se levantando, booth percebeu que ela estava meio abalada

–Bones esta tudo bem?

–Sim eu só acho ela muito pequena, ela era só uma criança inocente e agora esta morta

–Nós vamos pega-lo bones, eu sei que vamos

Ele caminhou até ela e a abraçou, ele pode sentir o perfume dela, era doce, e bom, deus era o melhor perfume que já havia sentido, depois de um tempo ele a soltou

–Quer uma carona?

–Quero

Eles caminharam até a SUV e partiram para o jeffersonian no meio do caminho booth disse

–A culpa foi da hannah

–Que?

–Ontem, cristal te tratou mal porque hannah disse a ela que você queria me tirar dela

–Mas isso é mentira eu nunca faria nada para afastar você da sua filha

–Eu sei, e agora cristal também sabe

Silêncio

–Acha que o assassino esta mudando de padrão? A final foi mais de um assassinato por semana

–Eu não sei mas provavelmente sim, ou talvez não fosse um padrão, talvez fosse só uma conhecidensia, e agora ele esteja tentando nos mostrar isso

–O que acontece quando ele chega no 0?

–Como assim?

–a idade, o que acontece quando ele chega no 0?

–Eu não sei e sinceramente não quero descobrir

Quando chegaram ao jeffersonian brennan foi para a sala dela e booth seguiu para a de angela. Ele bateu na porta

–Ange podemos conversar?

–Claro entre

Ele a obedeceu

–Ange eu preciso da sua ajuda

–O que aconteceu?

–Eu pedi o divorcio

–Até que enfim

–É, mas tem um pequeno problema

–Qual?

–Hannah

–O que ela aprontou dessa vez?

–Ela pediu para cristal mal tratar a bones, hoje de manhã cristal me confessou tudo e bem... eu pedi o divorcio

–E aonde eu entro nessa história?

–Sabe, ontem a bones saiu bem chateada do diner, então eu fiquei pensando e cheguei a conclusão que se eu a chamasse para sair nós três de novo provavelmente ela recusaria, então eu vim aqui te pedir para me ajudar, quero que leve ela no diner hoje, sei lá você é a melhor amiga dela, arrume uma desculpa, sera que pode fazer isso por mim?

–Claro, eu vou te ajudar

–Obrigado ange...- Olhou para o telão - Alguma novidade?

–Não, mas estou tentando fazer um mapa dos lugares onde encontramos os corpos - Ela estava inquieta

–Ange tá tudo bem?

–Não

–O que foi?

–Booth eu estou com medo, estou com muito medo, e se o próximo ser alguém que amamos? Booth e se o próximo ser a cristal ou o Michael?

–Ange, eu juro para você que se ele encostar um dedo no michael ou na cris eu vou acabar com ele vou mata-lo com minhas próprias mãos não estou nem ai se vou ser preso, vou mata-lo

Ela foi até ele e o abraçou

–Obrigado booth, obrigado por se importar com Michael

–Ange, nós somos uma família, cam é a mãe, a que manda em todos, você é uma das filhas dela a sonhadora, bones é sua irmã ela é pé no chão, hodgins é o cara que faz todos rirem e eu...

–Você é o melhor amigo da bren, mas queria ser algo a mais

–Eu não vou mentir, pedi o divorcio por causa dela, eu acho que a amo

–Como assim acha?

–Eu não sei ange, aquele sentimento que eu tinha por bones anos atrás não é mais o mesmo tem algo de diferente nele, algo que eu não sei o que é, é bom mas ao mesmo tempo me da um frio na barriga

–Isso se chama desejo

–Não ange, é mais que isso, não é só desejo, tem algo a mais, eu não sei explicar

–Se não é desejo talvez seja...Poder?

–Como assim?

–Anos atrás, você não falava o que sentia por medo, pois não queria perde-la mas acabou perdendo, vocês perderam uma chance, e agora que ela volto, você sente que tem outra chance mas agora não tem mais medo porque sabe, que ela sentiu o mesmo por você, sabe que ela sabe oque você sente por ela, é isso não é?

–Talvez

–Booth você esta amando, e isso é um fato, um fato que nem temperance brennan pode mudar

–Você acha que ela sente o mesmo por mim?

–Eu tenho certeza - Ele sorriu para ela

–Obrigado ange

–Se precisar eu estarei aqui

Booth foi para o FBI o dia estava cheio, ele tinha de preencher um monte de papeladas por causa do novo caso e a imprensa não parava de ligar querendo informações

O telefone tocou o que pela quinquagésima sexta vez aquele dia?

–Alo? - Perguntou cansado

–Booth ta podendo falar?

–Sim pode falar

–Descobrimos a identidade da vitima

–E qual é?

–Corine Campbell, 11 anos, morta decapitada, provavelmente viva quando a cabeça foi separada e seu corpo

–Isso é desumano

–É eu sei mas isso não é tudo, encontramos um pen-drive instalado na face orbital do osso frontal

–Tradução para leigos?

–Encontramos um pen-drive no lugar onde ficaria o olho da vitima, e temos evidências que o assassino usou uma colher para tirar o olho dela colocar o pen-drive e depois colocar o o olho de volta no lugar usando as mãos

–Por favor me diga que ela já estava morta

–Uma mancha emoradica na altura da fissura supra-orbital indica que ela ainda estava viva...Ela sofreu booth, e tentou lutar de todas as maneiras para sair dali mas não conseguiu

–DESGRAÇADO - bateu na mesa

–Calma booth

–Como calma bones esse desgraçado esta matando crianças inocentes, e porque? Por prazer? Por dinheiro? A final o que ele quer?

–Eu não sei mas vamos consegui pega-lo sempre conseguimos

–Eu sei que vamos só espero que seja rápido não quero mais ver crianças inocentes morrerem - E desligou

O dia foi bem cansativo, ele estava exausto, mas o dia já estava no fim agora só faltava pegar cristal na escola e depois ir ver a bones

Ligou para angela para ver se estava tudo bem

–Oi booth

–Oi ange e ai tudo certo?

–Sim já a convenci nós saímos em 5 minutos

–Ok espero vocês lá

Booth seguiu para escola de cristal quando chegou lá viu uma das professoras e resolveu ir falar com ela

–Ola

–Oi sr. Booth

–Cade a cristal?

–Ela saiu com a mãe - Boot ficou pálido o que Hannah iria fazer com cristal?

–Sr booth tudo bem?

–Sim eu só tinha me esquecido -Se distanciou da moça e ligou rapidamente para tessa

–Oi meu amor que surpresa boa esse seu telefonema

–Sem joguinhos tessa cade a cristal?

–Hó ela esta bem fique tranquilo, mas tem um pequeno problema

–Qual?

–Sabe como é eu sou muito emotiva, se você pedir o divorcio eu posso ficar triste pegar cristal e cometer uma loucura, talvez o carro capote o talvez caia de um barranco, sabe como é quando eu não tomo o meu remédio para a bipolaridade eu fico meio confusa, mas se você não pedir o divorcio, eu ficarei feliz e nada disso ira acontecer, e então seeley o que vai ser? Vai pedir o divórcio?

–Não, eu juro mas pelo o amor de deus não faça nada com ela eu lhe imploro - Booth já estava chorando, ele não era de fazer isso mas ele temia pela vida da filha

–Meu amor fique tranquilo, eu vou tomar meu remédio - Ele ouviu uma voz no fundo era cristal - Quer alar com sua filha?

–Quero - Ele ouviu ela passando o celular

–Papai?

–Oi meu amor como você esta?

–Bem eu e a mamãe nos divertimos muito

–E onde estão?

–No zoológico

–Que legal filha

–Papai agora eu tenho desligar tá?

–Tá filha te vejo mais tarde tchau

–Tchau papai te amo

–Eu também

Desligou ele foi para o carro, quando sua vida tinha virado esse inferno?


	9. Chapter 9

Ele deu partida no carro e se dirigiu ao diner, ele já sabia o que iria fazer, mas ele precisaria de ajuda de muita ajuda, e quem melhor para ajudar do que 2 gênios?

Ele adentrou a lanchonete e viu as duas sentadas conversando foi até a mesa

–Oi gente

–Oi booth - Disse angela - Cade a cristal?

–Era sobre isso que eu queria falar posso me sentar?

–Claro sente-se

–O que aconteceu? - perguntou brennan

–Hannah, ela pegou cristal na escola e disse que se eu não desistisse da ideia do divorcio ela machucaria cristal e realmente eu não duvido

–Quando pediu o divorcio? - peguntou brennan novamente

–Hoje de manhã

–E o que vai fazer? - Perguntou angela

–Preciso da ajuda de vocês, eu tenho um plano

–E qual é?

–Eu quero fazer de tudo para cristal ficar o mais longe possível de hannah, a primeira coisa que eu vou fazer é pedir para as professoras não deixarem hannah pegar cristal na escola depois sair daquela casa, dar entrada nos papeis de divorcio e por ultimo e mais difícil, contar a cristal sobre o que esta acontecendo contar para ela quem mãe é de verdade

–Mas então para que precisa da nossa ajuda?

–Preciso de um lugar para ficar, estou zerado no banco, porque hannah pegou o meu cartão e gastou tudo com roupa, depois preciso de um bom advogado para pedir uma ordem de restrição, não quero que ela chege a 50 metros da cristal sem ela estar acompanhada por mim

–Booth não acha que esta exagerando? - Perguntou angela

–Angela ela ameaçou jogar o carro de um barranco se eu segui-se com o pedido de divorcio

–Booth ela esta louca

–É eu sei, e o pior de tudo é que cristal esta no meio disso tudo

Brennan inconsciente colocou a mão sobre a dele e disse - Nós vamos te ajudar booth

–Obrigado

MAIS TARDE

Booth estava inquieto em casa já tinha passado das nove da noite chovia forte e nada de cristal chegar em casa, a TV estava ligada em um canal qualquer, ele tinha algo entalado na garganta era um misto do medo raiva e revolta, como hannah podia fazer aquilo como uma criança?

Booth ouviu um barulho, e logo depois a voz de cristal

–Papai, papai - A menina foi correndo até ele

–Oi meu amor - Disse com lagrimas nos olhos - como esta?

–Bem e você?

–Estou bem meu amor...mas você esta toda molhada, acho melhor ir tomar um banho antes que pegue um resfriado

–Eu preciso mesmo? - Disse fazendo careta

–Precisa, a não ser que queira ficar gripada, você quer isso?

–Não

–Então vai tomar um banho

–Tá - A menina saiu correndo para o andar de cima e booth finalmente pode voltar sua atenção para hannah

–Hannah quero falar com você

–Qual é seeley eu trouxe sua filha sã e salva então me poupe - ela estava saindo mas ele a segurou pelo braço, ele tinha que falar com ela tinha que colocar seu plano em ação

–É serio, sem brigas nem discussão

–Ok

–Eu só quero te pedir desculpas se fiz algo errado com você

–Porque isso agora?

–Porque eu devo ter sido um idiota esses anos todos com você por que se hoje você é assim a culpa deve ser minha

E deixou-a sozinha a primeira parte do plano já estava executado, ele não gostava de fazer isso mas ele tinha que fazer hannah baixar a guarda para ele poder fazer tudo sem ela desconfiar

ALGUMAS SEMANAS DEPOIS

finalmente tinha chegado o dia o dia em que booth sairia daquela maldita casa, ele acordou com um sorriso no rosto, ele tinha pedido folga do FBI e já estava tudo planejado

Ele levantou de vagar da cama para não acordar hannah, e foi para o quarto de cristal

–Qerida acorda - Disse se sentando ao lado dela - Vamos você tem que se arrumar

–Há papai estou com sono, deixa eu dormi mais um pouquinho?

–Ta bom só mais um pouquinho mas daqui a pouco eu vou vir te chamar de novo tá

–um-hum - a menina resmungou em resposta

Booth desceu as escadas e começou a preparar o café como sempre, pouco depois ele viu hannah descendo as escadas já pronta para ir trabalhar

–Bom estou indo trabalhar até a noite

–Espere não vai tomar café?

–Não eu tomo no caminho tchau

–tchau

Pronto ela já tinha saído, aquelas semanas tinham sido bem difíceis, principalmente porque booth aceitava tudo que ela falava sem dizer nada, mas a parte mais difícil foi ter de lidar com parker e a namorada dele, parker achava que o pai realmente tinha mudado, tanto que foi embora antes do previsto, e booth não tinha mais falado com ele

Booth subiu as escadas e foi ao quarto de cristal

–Pequena acorda, ta na hora de levantar

–A não

–Vamos eu tenho uma surpresa para você

–Surpresa?

–É uma surpresa e se eu fosse você eu me trocava rápido

–Tá bom - A menina levantou de vagar e depois abriu o armário, pegou o uniforme da escola

–Não precisa

–O que?

–Não vai pra escola hoje, pode vestir qualquer roupa

–Serio?

–Sim meu amor

Ela vasculhou um pouco o armário e achou o vestido que procurava, o vestido que tinha ganhado de temperance

Ele era marrom com bolinhas rosas

–Bom eu vou deixar você se trocar enquanto eu faço o café

–Tá

Ele desceu e terminou de preparar o café, pouco depois cristal se juntou a ela

–Papai o que tem para comer?

–Tem torrada, suco, café, pão, manteiga, geleia, queijo e presunto

–Nossa quanta coisa

–É meu amor, a final você merece

Ela deu um sorriso para ele e depois sentou na mesa começou a comer

Após terminarem cristal pergunto

–E então aonde vamos?

–Meu amor não posso dizer ainda... - Ele se levantou - ...cris vem comigo

Booth subiu as escadas e foi para o quarto de cristal

–Filha pegue suas roupas e dobre

–Porque?

–Filha só faça isso ta bem? Eu já volto

Ele foi até o quarto dele e pegou 2 malas levou uma para o quarto de cristal

–Coloque suas roupas aqui

–Nós vamos viajar?

–Mais ou menos, depois eu explico

Booth foi para o quarto dele e colocou todas as roupas dentro da mala depois voltou ao quarto de cristal

Ela ja tinha colocado a maioria das roupas dentro da mala

–Quer ajuda?

–Quero

Ele ajudou ela a colocar o restante das roupas dentro da mala

–Meu amor paga seu brinquedo favorito

–Porque?

–Só pegue ok?

–Ok - ela foi até a boneca que angela tinha lhe dado - Pronto

–Ótimo

Ele pegou as duas malas e desceu com elas colocou no porta malas do carro e depois pegou a cristal e prendeu ela na cadeirinha

–Pai a onde vamos? - Ela estava começando a ficar assustada - Pai eu estou com medo

–Você confia em mim?

–Confio

–Então fica calma

–A mamãe sabe que vamos viajar?

–Sim - mentiu

Ele deu partida no carro o mais rapido possivel


	10. Chapter 10

POV BOOTH

Eu e cristal estávamos em pé de frente a porta de madeira só esperando ela ser aberta, já tínhamos tocado a campainha, minhas mãos estavam soando frio, as malas que eu segurava em minhas as mãos escorregavam de vagar e cristal que estava ao meu lado não dizia nada apenas apertava mais e mais a boneca em seu abraço

Até que finalmente ouvi a voz dela dizendo

–Já estou indo

–É a voz da tempe? - Perguntou cristal realmente confusa, eu não tinha explicado nada a ela

–É sim filha

–O que nós viemos fazer aqui?

–Filha sem perguntas pelo ou menos por enquanto

A porta se abriu e eu pude ver bones, ela aparentava estar tranquila, e relaxada, muito ao contrario de mim, se eu ficasse um pouco mais nervoso era capaz da minha cabeça explodir

–Oi booth, oi cris entre - Eu entrei e ela fechou a porta - Deu tudo certo?

–Sim

–Papai o que esta acontecendo?

–Booth ainda não contou pra ela?

–Me conto o que?

–Não ainda não contei eu pensei que seria melhor que eu explicasse tudo quando já estivesse aqui

–Me explicar o que?

Bones olhou para cristal e falou

–Ok vamos nos sentar

Nós três nos sentamos no sofa e eu comecei

–Cris eu menti para você, sua mãe não sabe que você esta aqui e não quero que ela saiba

–Porque? - perguntou inocentemente

–Filha o papai e a mamãe estamos nos divorciando

–Você não ama mais ela? - Perguntou triste

–Não meu amor, eu não a amo mais, a muito tempo eu não a amo, mas eu não pedia o divorcio por medo

–Medo do que?

–Cristal sua mãe falou que iria te machucar se eu pedisse o divorcio e eu fiquei com medo, mas eu não podia ficar com sua mãe se eu não a amava então eu fugi e fugi com você porque tenho medo que ela tente te machucar, você entende?

–Acho que sim, mas porque não me disse isso antes?

–Eu não sei filha talvez por medo de ela te obrigar a falar

–Mas eu podia ter re ajudado tudo seria mais facil

–É eu sei me desculpe

–Tudo bem...posso te fazer uma pergunta?

–Claro filha

–Eu vou ver a mamãe de novo?

–Vai mas tem uma condição

–Qual?

–Toda vez que for ver sua mãe você tem que estar comigo feito?

–Feito...Mas a onde vamos morar

–Vocês podem ficar um tempo aqui - Disse bones - Eu tenho um quarto de hospedes muito bom vocês podem dividir

FIM DO POV BOOTH

–Ta bom - disse cristal depois foi para o ouvido do pai e coxixou uma coisa que o fez esbugalhar os olhos e ficar repetindo

–Não não não de onde tirou essa ideia?

–Sei lá as vezes eu tenho a impressão que tem algo mais

–Não filha não tem

Brennan estava confusa do que eles estavam falando a final?

–Mas eu gostaria que tivesse... - Ela olhou para brennan e perguntou - Sera que pode me mostrar a onde fica o quarto?

–Claro vamos lá - Ela se levantou e foi caminhando até o quarto

–Bom é esse aqui espero que goste - Disse abrindo a porta

–Que lindo tempe

–Obrigado...Bom eu vou deixar vocês se acomodarem e booth sera que você pode me ajudar a instalar a TV mais tarde?

–Com todo o prazer - Disse ele sorrindo e ja entrando no quarto

Brennan foi para a sala, ela estava feliz, ela estava com booth hospedado em sua casa, pelo ou menos ela não iria mais ficar sozinha, Ele realmente tinha feito muita falta nesses 7 anos longe, na Austrália ela não parava de pensar nele, e quando conseguia esquece-lo por um tempo e saia com algum cara e ele fazia algum gesto ou simplesmente dizia alguma coisa que fizesse ela se lembrar dele não adiantava tentar ela não o tirava da cabeça o resto da noite e ela dizia para si mesma a que não importava o quanto tentasse ela sempre compararia os outros caras com ele e então 7 anos depois em um gesto de coragem ela comprou uma passagem de volta para Washington

E lá estava ela sentada em seu sofa de frente para a parede branca em como ele fazia falta na vida dela

–Bones? - Ele perguntou entrando na sala

–Que foi booth?

–Quer ajuda para instalar a TV?

–Sim ela esta no meu quarto me ajuda a pega-la?

–Claro

Os dois foram para o quarto dela e pegaram a TV e foram de novo para a sala

–Porque comprou a TV?

–O que?

–Porque comprou a TV se não assiste?

–Acho que foi porque você iria se hospedar qui

–Bones não precisava gastar dinheiro com iss..

–Não booth eu quis - Ela o interrompeu - Eu quis comprar não só pra vocês mais pra mim também, fora que dinheiro não é problema

–Se você diz

Ele abriu a caixa e começou a instalar a TV e ela o ajudou quando finalmente terminaram ela perguntou

–Quer testar?

–Mas é claro

Ele pegou o controle e ligou a TV e logo a voz grossa do jornalista preencheu o silêncio da sala

–Bom divirta-se - Disse brennan se levantando e indo em direção ao quarto de hospedes

Quando chegou lá viu cristal sentada no chão pensativa olhando para a parede

–O que foi cristal?

–Eu estava pensando na mamãe, se ela estava me usando para chantagear meu pai, isso quer dizer que ela não me amava, mas eu não entendo eu fiz de tudo para ela gostar de mim e mesmo assim não adiantou

–Cristal - Disse se sentando na cama - Você é uma menina fantástica, você é inteligente divertida bonita e seu pai te ama muito - Booth se debruçou na porta do quarto mas nenhuma das duas percebeu - todos gostam muito de você, mas temos maneiras diferentes de demonstrar isso, seu pai demonstra isso dizendo que te ama e te enchendo de beijos e abraços...A ange te ama também ela não diz isso mais é obvio ela adora quando você vai a casa dela ou simplesmente fala com ela, ela te acha uma garota, extraordinária

–Ela te disse isso?

–E precisa? Cristal esta mais do que óbvio todos gostamos muito de você

–Até você?

–Até eu, cristal, eu acho você linda, experta e adoro quando você explica algo difícil para o seu pai e ele fica com cara de "Hó meu deus, como você sabe isso?" E...eu...acho...que... amo você, eu amo muito você

Sem pensar duas vezes cristal se levantou e foi correndo abraçar brennan

–Eu também amo muito você tempe

Booth que observava tudo da porta entrou no quarto e abraçou as duas

–Hey você estava ouvindo nossa conversa? - perguntou cristal

–Eu acho que ele merece um castigo o que você acha cristal?

–Eu concordo

–Alguma sugestão?

–ATAQUE DE CÓSQUINHAS

As duas fizeram booth deitar na cama e depois começaram a fazer cócegas na barriga dele

–TUDO BEM TUDO BEM EU ME RENDO VOCÊS VENCERAM - Disse meio a gargalhadas


	11. Chapter 11

Era de noite estava tudo calmo, brennan e booth preparavam o jantar enquanto cristal estava na sala assistindo TV

Booth estava administrando o fogão enquanto Brennan lavava a louça e guardava

Após ela terminar, começou a secar a louça

–Bones deixa isso ai que eu seco, vai colocando a mesa, que os bifes já estão quase prontos

–Tá

Ela colocou a mesa enquanto ele terminava de secar a louça

Brennan estava quase acabando só faltava levar o suco

Quando estava no meio do caminho se lembrou que tinha esquecido do açúcar e sal então se virou para voltar a cozinha e acabou tando um encontrão com booth o que fez com que a jarra de suco se tornasse contra ele

–Desculpe booth eu não te vi

–Tudo bem bones

–Eu te molhei todo - Disse ainda um pouco preocupada

–Hey, já falei que tudo bem...eu nem gostava dessa camisa mesmo - Disse tirando a camisa

Brennan observou com cuidado, mesmo depois de anos ele ainda continuava em forma, e que forma

–É bones?

–Oi? - Disse voltando a atenção ao rosto dele

–Quer que eu te ajude a colocar a mesa?

–Não quer colocar uma camisa primeiro?

–Hãã, se importa de eu colocar a mesa primeiro? é que eu quero terminar logo isso - Ele mentiu, era obvio que ele estava mentindo até ela percebeu mas pensou que 2 poderiam jogar aquele jogo

–Não tudo bem

A campainha tocou nesse exato momento

–Só pode ser a ange, o interfone não tocou - Disse ela olhando para a porta

–Deixa que eu atendo

Booth foi até a porta e teve uma surpresa, o que ela estava fazendo ali?

–HA VOCÊ ESTA AQUI NÉ? EU SABIA, SABIA QUE ESTAVA COM ELA - Gritou Hannah entrando no apartamento

–Hannah o que esta fazendo aqui? - Perguntou booth calmo

–Eu vim te buscar, vamos para casa - Disse um pouco mais calma

–Eu não vou com você

–Como?

–É isso mesmo que você ouviu, eu não vou com você

–Há vai sim, ou se esqueceu da conversa que tivemos sobre sua filhinha?

–Não adianta não vai me chantagear com a cristal

–Duvida?

–Mãe? - Disse cristal indo até ela

–Oi meu amor - Deu um abraço nela - Fale para o seu pai para irmos pra casa fala que você vai comigo?

Ela ficou em silêncio olhou para booth depois para brennan e finalmente para Hannah

–Não

–O que?

–Não - Hannah empurrou ela que caiu sentada no chão e levantou a mão para bater nela, porém brennan entrou na frente e segurou a mão dela

–Se encostar um dedo nela eu acabo com você

–Até parece que eu tenho medo de você

–Saia da minha casa

–Não

–Se não sair da minha casa eu acabo com você - Ela já tinha perdido a paciência

–Até parece que eu tenho medo de você, você não passa de uma órfã, idiota, metida a sabida que acha que é gente, mas na verdade não passa de uma nerd, ninguém gosta de você não de verdade porque ele - Apontou para booth - Ele preferiu a mim e te abandou na hora mais difícil, e mesmo assim ainda o considera seu amigo, isso não é muito inteligente de sua parte até porque vai acontecer tudo de novo quando você mais precisar dele ele vai te abandonar, assim como seus pais assim como todos...

–CHEGA - Booth gritou - Sai hannah

–Estou indo já acabei o que eu vim fazer aqui - Olhou para cristal - E você, você é uma traidora mas quer saber? - Se ajoelhou para ficar da altura dela - Eu nunca te amei e nunca vou te amar porque você também não passa de uma órfã

Ela se levantou e depois ela saiu

Após ela bater a porta cristal se ajoelhou no chão e começou a chorar

–Calma meu amor não chore - Se ajoelhou do lado dela

–Ela...nunca...me...amou - Disse entre soluços

–Mas eu te amo pequena

Ela continuou chorando então booth a levou para o quarto

Após 40 minutos ele saiu do quarto, Cristal tinha dormida vencida pelo cansaço

Mas ele saiu apenas para encontrar temperance sentada no sofa também derramando lagrimas

–O que foi bones?

–Nada - Disse secando as lagrimas rapidamente

–Se fosse nada você não estaria chorando

–Eu não estou chorando - Mesmo que ele acreditasse não adiantou uma lagrima acabou caindo dedurando ela. Ele colocou a mão sobre a bochecha e limpou a lagrima com o polegar

–É, só que..- Derramou mais lagrimas

–Tudo bem bones eu estou aqui - Disse lhe dando um abraço

–Obrigada

–Tudo bem

Depois de um tempo no sofa assistindo Tv com ele ela acabou dormindo

Ele se levantou limpou a mesa, já que ninguém iria jantar e depois retornou a sala, ela estava encolhida provavelmente por causa do frio

Ele pegou ela cuidadosamente em seu colo e depois a levou para o quarto, a cobriu, deu um beijo em sua testa e lhe desejou boa noite, mwso ela estando dormindo

Booth foi para o quarto de hospedes pegou uma roupa e foi tomar banho ainda estava todo melado por causa do suco

Depois foi pra cama dormir

DIA SEGUINTE

Booth acordou primeiro, então ele se trocou e foi acordar cristal

–Amor acorda

–Papai eu não tô bem

–O que você tem?

–Aqui ta doendo - colocou a mão sobre o estomago

–Esta com fome?

–Não é dor de fome, é diferente

–Vem vamos comer alguma coisa depois eu te dou um remédio pode ser?

–Tá

Ela se levantou e se trocou enquanto booth foi fazer o café

Após tudo pronto foi ver se brennan já tinha acordado

Bateu na porta e aguardou resposta, nada, então resolveu entrar abriu a porta vagarosamente e encontrou ela dormindo, agarrada a um travesseiro, estava tão calma que booth ficou com pena de acorda-la , amas se não fizesse isso ela iria se atrasar e provavelmente ficaria brava com ele, então resolveu acorda-la

–Bones? - Sussurrou em seu ouvido e em resposta ela se virou para o outro lado não se soltando do travesseiro - Acorda bela adormecida

–Hmm... - colocou o travesseiro sobre a cabeça

–Vamos bones, se não você vai se atrasar - retirou o travesseiro de cima da cabeça dela

–Booth?

–Oi bones

–Oi, onde estou?

–Seu quarto

–Como vim parar aqui?

–Eu te trouxe

–Hmm...que horas são?

–7:20

Ela levantou a cabeça e arregalo os olhos

–Estou atrasada e ainda tenho de preparar o café e...

–Relaxa bones eu já preparei e cristal já esta acordada, só falta você se arrumar e tomar café

–Assim eu vou ficar mal acostumada

–Eu vou gostar de te mimar


End file.
